Beyond The Looking Glass
by iLoveMyBoy17
Summary: A rebellious, young magician known simply as Rae has become the best magician in the game. How will the Four Horsemen take the news, and what will happen when they meet for the first time? A story of wonder, revenge, and the desire to be the best. OC, Rated T, I don't own the movie!


_I don't own the movie, so read and review!_

* * *

.*The One And Only '.  
` *

She walked across the roof of the Las Vegas stadium, the dark metal concealing her from the cheering crowd packed inside. The buckles on her black boots jingled with every click of her heel, the purple raccoon tail that hung from her black studded belt swung in unicef to her steps. Her dark blue skinny jeans, tight black tee-shirt, and neon purple vest hugged her body, encouraging the excited fire inside of her to grow and blossom like a flower. The tiny black spikes that erupted from her ears were cold, sending a cool flash through the spunky 17-year old. Her wild, short, angelic white hair was lapped by the nightly breeze, but the only part that tried to follow the wind was the layer of magenta hair that tucked to the back of her head and reached the middle of her breasts. But despite the albino pixie cut and rock star style, her eyes were the most intriguing and magical part of her. Traced in a thick layer of black eyeliner, one was a bold purple, visible from even the farthest distance. The other eye, well.. That remained a mystery. Always concealed by the snowy, combed over bangs, no one had ever seen the mystery that is the eye of this young, rebellious magician. All that was known about it was that a silver tribal tattoo had been etched around it, giving it an even more magical meaning in the magician community despite her young age and appearance from "out-of-the-blue".

She was followed by her sponsor, a man of twenty or thirty-something in a fancy black business suit with a copper fo-hawk and chocolate eyes. He was a trust worthy and loyal asshole, always cracking jokes about the "snot-nosed kid he pays to say abracadabra and sprinkle glitter all over the place". But he is a skeptic, so it wasn't like he would know what real magic was. When the girl had reached her destination, she turned on her heels and faced the man; the look on her face was the epitome of high energy.

"You know, it would be nice if you would quit being such a tight ass old man and go watch the show for once." She said matter-of-fact. He had a smug look on his face, delicately shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. "You know me better than that, I don't believe in your little magic tricks. It's about as real as bugs bunny and the telie tubbies." He looked over into the distance, the lights of the city dazzling like the stars above. "But I have to admit, you're pretty damn good at fooling people with your little smoke and mirrors."  
"It's not smoke and mirrors, it's real, you're just too old and cranky to see it." She said, looking at the man with her arms crossed behind her head.  
"Okay, I'm not that old. But who says I wanna believe in something that's so easy to be just a simple case of deception?" he said, looking back at her with a knowing look on his tough face. The girl turned her back to him, looking to the crescent moon above her. It was silent for a minute, her mind pondering the thought that people didn't want to believe in things that were hard to explain._ 'Then where's the fun in that?'_ She thought before breaking the silence once again.

"Deception.. It's something that you have to figure out for yourself. You can either be fooled by it or you can try to find the logical explanation of it. But deception, as well as magic, is about more than just smoke and mirrors and abracadabra's; it's about believing in something more than just the logical explanation. It's about letting go of the truth and the facts and believing -even for just a moment- that something in this brain-dead world is wondrous, mystifying, and unexplainable."

Her words of wisdom spoke to the mans beliefs, making him see that this girls mind was much older and wiser than the rest of her. "Those are some pretty powerful words for a seventeen-year old magician. Where did you come up with such an assumption?" She smiled before turning back to the man, that same spark of rebellion burning in her purple iris. The other eye was silent, giving away nothing behind the silver bangs that forever concealed it. The aged mind receded, hiding until it would be called on again.

"Nowhere that concerns you, A-dumb." The young magician laughed loudly, the look on the mans face obviously annoyed but kept calm for the fact that she could push him off the building and kill him.. '_That definitely wouldn't be good for the company..'_ He thought, shaking his head. "It's Adam Braxton, CEO of the Braxton Iron Company, not A-dumb. I am a very powerful man young lady and I can make one phone call that will put an end to your little magician care-"  
"Yeah, yeah whatever A-dumb." She said, sticking out her tongue like a jealous five year old.  
Adam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. He wasn't gonna win this battle, not this time._ 'I knew I should have invested in that old hags knitting DVD series on how to make sweaters for cats.'_

The rumble of the cheering crowd below made the magician smile, a rush of bottled up energy leaking from her soul. Adam sensed this as the girl walked into a red square lined in tape. Adam stepped away, pointing his thumb, index, and middle finger at the sky in a lazy attempt of a wave. "See ya later kiddo. Be careful."  
"Careful is my middle name!"  
"I thought it was Matilda?"  
"You know I don't use that name anymore. I am-" The floor of the box collapsed, sending the girl in a free-fall to the huge black stage below. Adam wasn't afraid though, he knew the little punk had more than a few tricks up her sleeve. He watched her descend; she was solid, confident even when she had nothing to stand on.

Her feet hit the floor, echoing like an earthquake yet she was unharmed. The audience cheered, yet some held their breath, waiting for the opportunity that an ambulance would have to be called. Throwing a fist into the air proudly, the magician wailed, "LAS VEGAS, NEVADAAA!" The audience screamed, the energy in the room reaching higher than the crescent moon that shone it's light through the hole in the roof. It seemed as though even the Gods themselves wanted a front row seat to this show. With another powerful wail the magician called, "I. Am. Rae!" Another loud episode of cheering vibrated the stadium. Adam smiled, walking back to the hotel.

"You're gonna go far kid.."

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORY! I WENT AND SAW THE MOVIE WITH MY BELOVED (3) AND OH MY GOD, THAT MOVIE, OH MY GOD, PEOPLE, THAT MOVIE, PEOPLE, OH MY GOD! I LOVED IT! MORE CHAPTERS TO COME HOPEFULLY, AND JUST FOR THE RECORD THIS FANFIC IS OF AN OC THAT REFLECTS MYSELF SO NO FLAMES FOR THAT PLEASE! THANKS, STAY BEAUTIFUL MY PRETTIES :]**


End file.
